Temptation
by Strunfita33
Summary: Rin has grown into a beautiful young lady and of course her body is changing and her feels for her Lord as well. Anyway, will Sesshomaru fall under her temptation ? ;) Read and find out ! RXR ! One-shot!


**Hi~~**

**I'm here with another fic !**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA ~! Only the story. :)**

**Rin is 17 years old here. Aaaaand.. Damn it, it was hard with Sesshy's cold character and attitude.. Please tell me if it was too OOC.**

* * *

It was a cold night and it was autumn. The leaves fell onto the ground creating a beautiful blanket of many colours. Rin has grown so fast in Sesshomaru's eyes and her scent was driving crazy. It was soon mating season and it was even harder to restrain his inner-youkai. Her every breath, movement.. It didn't matter. All she was doing it was enough to draw his attention towards her.

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were still walking God knows to. Sesshomaru stopped and said ''Jaken,'' the little imp scurried towards his Lord and bowed at his feet. ''Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?'' squeaked Jaken. Rin was watching and smiled at Jaken.

''We are camping here.''

''Hai, Mi'lord.'' and with that Jaked walked back to Ah-Un and Rin and said ''Stay here till I gather some firewood and protect her Ah-Un ! I don't want to lose my life just yet !'' he squeaked and left into the dark forest. Sesshomaru hopped on a high tree branch and closed his eyes meditating and trying still to restrain himself. Rin looked up at her Lord and smiled. 'Sesshomaru-sama is so perfect.. I wish he loved me back as I love him... Not to look at me just as his ward..' Rin thought sadly and took out a blanket out of a backpack that Kagome gave her. She sat down against Ah-Un and wrapped herself with the blanket trying to get away from the cold. The air blew into her face making her shiver and clench the blanket more closer to her.

Sesshomaru glanced at her and frowned. He wished to go there and warm her up, but closed his eyes again leaning his head against the tree. 'Why are humans so weak and fragile..?' he thought. Just then Jaked appeared from the bushes. Then he completely began to meditate and not to worry about her anymore. Not so much at least.

* * *

''Master Jaken?'' Rin whispered and looked at him with big innocent eyes.

''What do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!'' he screeched at her angrily.

''I'm hungry and want to go search for food.'' she pouted back at him. It was a lie. She just wanted to go take a bath. It was too cold and she wanted to warm up just a little.

''No. It's dangerous! Wait till morning.'' and he turned from her and layed back down. Rin rolled her eyes and faked to sleep too.

After 5 minutes she heard light snores. She smirked and slowly got up. Ah-Un nuzzled her.

''Don't worry. I'll be back.'' Rin whispered back to him. The dragon closed his eyes not sure. She smiled at him and walked quietly from the camp and into the forest searching for a hot spring.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sighed. 'Now where is she going to?' he thought irritated and hopped off the branch and began to quietly follow her. He watched how her hips swayed and how the wind blowed at her hair making it bounce. He gulped but continued to follow her.

'I need a bath so much! It's so cold.. Oh? There is a hot spring ! Yes !' Rin thought rubbing her arms smiling brightly and skipped towards it. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow and hid a tree. His beast began to stir inside his mind. **_'She's going to undress...Get closer !'_** it hissed to him and urged him to get much closer than needed. He turned around and growled back at his inner-youkai 'Shut up.'

_**'Why.. Don't you feel the same way? She's so frail and innocent.. ans she's all ours ! And don't try to argue ! I'm a part of you and I know what you want !'**_ it snarled at him.

'SHUT. UP, She's not ours! She's...' he roared back but stopped abruptly as his sensitive ears caught the ruffling of clothes and them falling on the ground. His eyes snapped in her direction and the golden hue turned into a crimson blood.

Her back was to him and her deep mahogany locks cascaded down her back and into the steaming water forming a halo and the moonlight kissed her skin making her glowing slightly. His eye's widened at her appearance and couldn't deny it any longer. His clothes and armour were off of him in an instant and faster than breathing, he was in the water and grabbed her waist pulling her flush against his chest.

Rin gasped and began to struggle and kick around her. 'I knew it ! Master Jaken was right! I should of stayed-!' she thought panicked but froze when...

''Rin,'' a dark husky voice echoed in her ear making goosebumps raise on her arms and a pleasant shiver to shot down her spine.

''L-Lord S-Sesshomaru..?'' she stuttered not daring to turn around.

Sesshomaru smirked at her reaction and turned her around. Rin gasped and blushed a deep red and tried to cover herself, but stopped as she heard a warning growl. Rin looked closely and saw that he was indeed naked. She blushed even redder and looked down clenching her tiny fists. Sesshomaru looked at her with interest taking in her naked top. He licked his lips.

Tears of frustration and fear blossomed in her chocolate orbs. Sesshomaru tried to ignore his instincts not wanting to hurt her.. But Goddamn it was hard ! She smelled so sweet...so innocent.. He wanted her and couldn't deny any longer. His inner-youkai purred happily at the thought and for him finally getting that thought in his thick skull.

Sesshomaru put his thumb under her chin and raised her head and his eyes got back to his golden colour but much darker and softer.

''Rin.. Don't cry. This Sesshomaru is not going to hurt you.'' he whispered looking into her eyes. The tears fell freely now.

''I-I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru! I shouldn't left-''

''Hush, Little one.''

Rin blinked and just then a pair of warm soft lips pressed against hers.

''L-Lord-?!'' she yelped. He pressed harder against her lips and purred to her.. his control slowly slipping away once again.

''I want you.. Rrrrin..'' and bit gently on her bottom lip making her gasp and he took the chance and slid his tongue into her sweet cavern. His arms encircled her waist pulling her closer to him. Her breasts smashed against his powerful chest. Rin gasped again at the feeling and her arms flew into his silver mane. He pulled away and smiled at her. A smile only she was going to ever see. She smiled shyly back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her a bit to come face to face with her.

''Rin. Will you be my mate ?'' his husky voice asked. She looked taken back and blushed madly but nodded. Tears of happiness gathered at the corners of her eyes and a big smile danced across her pale features. His smile turned into a mischievous smirk making her shiver. With that he kissed her hungrily and they both fell into the hot water.

_**'MINE!'**_ Sesshomaru thought possessively but then his inner-youkai snarled back at him_**''OURS, STUPID.''**_ And Sesshomaru growled back at him.

* * *

**Hope you like it ! I tried my best to write this ! :D Do you want a continuation ? :D ;)**


End file.
